The Forgotten Link
by SpectrumLight
Summary: Banished from Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter by his family and friends. Life for Percy Jackson seemed pointless until a new friend appears. A quest that gives him new purpose against a foe that even the Olympians have forgotten. Will Percy ever be accepted again by his old friends and will the secret his new friend holds be the key to their own destruction? Post PJ&HO !NOT CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first story, so please, no flames. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome and encouraged! This isn't my original first Chapter for this story, I built on the original because it was too short and lacked a lot of needed info. Hope you like it!**

**P.S The story may seem really depressive, but it does brighten up a little later on.**

**Thanks to SunsetWanderer!  
**

Percy

It had been 3 months since Annabeth had died, and still, just thinking about her burned. His friends had not understood what had happened down in those deep depths of Tartarus, the sacrifice Annabeth made for him. He could still hear her screams as she plunged further and further away from him. However, that didn't matter anymore because he had been torn out of his family of demigods and everyone, even his father, turned a blind eye as the campers threw him out. Percy Jackson, once a great hero, now nothing more than a crumbling wreck.

Every day he regretted what he had done, but it was too late for that now. He now was lying in a forgotten corner of New York. He couldn't bear leaving the city, after all, he had lost everything else. All he had left was the city. A cool breeze crept under his coat, bitter and merciless, taking the last of Percy's warmth. I wonder, he thought numbly, if Aeolus was doing that just to spite him and he then tried to curl up further into himself. As he fell into a dark, troubled sleep, he began to doubt that the Olympians cared enough to even bother Aeolus for the wind.

The memory was crystal clear, like it had happened this morning. It was a beautiful day, we had just returned to Camp Half-Blood because we had finally defeated Gaea. Percy would have smiled and chattered, like all the others, but the pain of losing Annabeth was still raw. The campers who had stayed behind came running up to the group, hugging them and welcoming them home. Even Percy managed a smile for a few minutes, until Nyssa had burst through the crowd and said "Where's Leo?"

The Seven spun to face her, all traces of their smiles gone. Percy winced, another friend lost. Leo had sacrificed himself to close the Doors of Death, as they needed to be closed from the inside. Piper stepped forward "I am sorry, Nyssa. His courage and heroism will be remembered by all." She said sadly before turning away, into the arms of Jason, tears heavily falling across her cheeks.

Nyssa shook her head in disbelief, hoping to see Leo jump out from behind the crowd. The two had grown close in the building of the Argo II and the whole Hephaestus had depended on Leo for his leadership and ingenuity. And now he was gone. She turned away and walked back towards her cabin, along with most of her siblings. All of a sudden, the others campers swarmed towards the Seven, which is the Five now, asking where this person was and why the crew of the Argo II weren't here. The original crew had landed with the Five at Camp Jupiter, but none had come back from it because they had been caught in the fight there. Yet more sad faces and teary cheeks. Then Malcolm strode out of the crowd, "Where is Annabeth?" he said.

The Five all turned to look at Percy, along with Malcolm and the rest of camp now. Percy swallowed, a heaviness settling over him making it hard to breathe. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell them, that somehow they would find out. At least that's what his imagination had hoped. "She didn't make it out," he said, he looked directly at his feet, unable to look at anyone, "I'm sorry, Malcolm. I am so sorry."

Percy looked up, only to see Malcolm staring at him, a brightness of tears beginning to show in his eyes. Malcolm walked towards him and fiercely whispered "You promised me, Percy. You promised."

The guilt was stronger now, Percy remembered. When he and Annabeth had started dating, Malcolm had pulled him aside and asked him to look after Annabeth. Percy had taken it jokingly until Malcolm had stared him in the eye and made him promise to look after her. Of course, he had promised him to always look out for her. Now Percy had broken that promise, severely in fact. Annabeth had said she would stay in Tartarus so he could go back to the living world. Malcolm walked away with the Athena cabin and now the only people left were the Five, the Aphrodite cabin, the Demeter cabin and the newest campers. They all looked directly at Percy with disbelief and disgust. Wasn't the mighty Percy Jackson meant to be able to look after himself, defeat any monster, they all thought. Now he needed someone to die for him. Everyone now walked away, leaving Percy standing alone on the hill as even the rest of the Five had left. Percy was hurt and angry. Why are they blaming me for Leo's and Annabeth's deaths? Both of them chose their fates and he mourned for them as well, he thought angrily as he walked into his cabin. He fell on to the bed and sat wondering if, in fact, the deaths were his fault. Then, in the present day, a screech startled Percy from his memory-dream and he looked up to see a Harpy rocketing towards him. He internally sighed, he never seemed to be able to a fitful sleep, monsters continuously waking him and forcing him to move to another place.

2 months he had been on the streets, stealing to survive and yet still the monsters chased him. It had gotten worse, more monsters everyday, and he hadn't slept properly since… well he couldn't remember. Even the mighty Perseus Jackson was ready for defeat now; he did not think he could withstand the next monster. That was until the Wildgirl found him.

**Good? Dreadful? Please message me or review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again. Sorry this one is so short! I still need names and I won't be able to publish Chapter three until I get a good name. Thanks for reading (whoever does end up doing so)! I also just want a thanks out to my friend SunsetWanderer!**

Percy

The Wildgirl was strange and mysterious. She had long, flowing hair the colour of night, and her eyes were beautiful, even if the gray streak running through the blue reminded him a bit of Annabeth. She was tall, but slender, as if she hadn't eaten well in a long time. He had first met her when Orthrus came for him. He had been trying to find a place to sleep, finally coming upon an abandoned building siting on the far corner of the city. He had crept inside, and upon deciding it was deserted, he collapsed in a dreamless sleep. But he was wrong about the desertion of the building. The Wildgirl lived there.

She had been about to wake him, to send away, when Orthrus came. Bellowing, the monster charged in, his two-heads whipping around fiercely. Orthrus wasn't your average monster, he had two heads, both armed with razor-sharp teeth and he had a venomous snake for a tail. Just perfect. Percy had been trying to get up, tiredness making his limbs heavy when she had sprung from the shadows, a gold and silver sword in hands. She was lightning fast, and she had experience and skill. She was the perfect fighter. He tried to stand again and this time he managed to rise, but the time he had come to his senses, she had the monster cowering in the corner with the snake's head and one of the heads lying on the ground. She drove the sword through the monster's heart and it dissolved into a flurry of golden monster essence. As he approached, she spun, pinning the sword against his throat. "Whoa! Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you!" Percy said, cautiously looking at the sword pressed to his throat.

Her eyes had a wild spark in them, as if daring him to make his move. The girl then backed off, her sword still raised in a ready position. The sword itself was peculiar, a twisting swirl of gold and silver, working it's way to the tip where another metal then capped it all. She was obviously smart, for choosing a weapon of Celestial Bronze, Steel and Silver. It would kill anything she came across, also make her dangerous opponent and an even better ally. "Είσαι μου αρέσει?! Ποιος είσαι εσύ?" she tried.

Percy would have tried to answer except his head was clouded with weariness and he had never been good at Greek. She rolled her eyes, as if she thought he was a complete idiot. " You're like me! Who are you?" said again with a strange accent, a mix of Greek, Latin and… another language Percy didn't recognise.

"I said, who are you?" she said, carefully shaping the words to "help" him understand. Percy was annoyed now, he wasn't stupid and this girl had non right to think so or force him to do anything.

"Who are you?" he asked, annoyance and anger evident in his voice. Neither spoke, leaving both questions hanging in the air. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought, Percy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my third chapter, hope you like it! Thanks to SunsetWanderer!**

Cyra

The boy was peculiar. He wasn't like the other hobos that had crept in here or the people looking for shelter. Those people knew the rules of the streets; they knew to check whether someone already lives there. This boy had failed to even do that. He had come in and collapsed on the ground, and she wasn't about to just let some stranger sleep in her home. She would, like she did to all the others, scare him away and make him leave her alone to her solitude. She had been about to tell him to leave when the monster had burst in.

Cyra went into automatic, conjuring her sword and leaping towards the beast. Orthrus, she thought, I think he was called, in the times of old. When she landed in front of him, he roared, trying to scare her (which failed miserably) and bared his gleaming teeth. Cyra almost rolled her eyes in contempt; this ancient monster was nothing more than a regular beast with thousands of years of fear and misery feeding its pride. It was old, conceited and out of practice. It was just all too easy. A forward slash and a downwards strike was enough to take off two of the heads and to force the monster into a corner. Cyra didn't want to kill the monster, she never did want to kill them, but it was whimpering in pain and it was better off dead. She thrust the sword through its chest and it dissolved in to dust. She did not actually hate monsters, most of the time they didn't bother her, so she left them alone. She had even made friends with some until somebody would come along and kill them. After all, that is how all monsters seem to end up; dead.

The boy had finally got up, after just sitting there, gaping, as she fought. She placed the sword on his neck when he approached her and asked who he was. He stupidly just looked at her, so she asked again. This time he answered by asking her who she was! Feeling indignant, she lowered the sword. What gave him the right to storm in here, her house, bring a monster which she then had to slay and then refuse her questions?! She was about to turn him out when something stopped her. Behind all the anger in his eyes, this boy was lonely, sad and…guilty? She could see that he needed a friend just as badly as she did. As she thought about this, he seemed to come to the same conclusion. Sticking out his hand as a sign of greeting, he said "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

He said in a way like it was meant to be important, but he just didn't care anymore. This was the one thing Cyra was not prepared for. A Son of Poseidon. They weren't common; the Big Three weren't meant to have kids anymore, right? Could she have possibly found the breaker of her curse? Before she even realized it, she slipped into the dream she had had when she was only a little girl.

**Do you like it? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is my newest chapter, hope you like it!**

**Also, thank you to my friend and Beta SunsetWanderer and my guest reviewer, Kasey Heyns!  
**

Chapter 3 continued

Cyra

The cold, black room felt strangely familiar, like she had lived there her whole life. The room was empty, except for the strange blue glowing amulet hovering in the centre of the room. She had felt a weird sense of longing for the amulet, but she always refused to go near it. "Hello Wildgirl." A metallic, echoing voice spoke out of the darkness.

She hated that voice; she could hear it clearly whenever she thought of the dream, whenever she descended into the memory. She never tried to go to the dream, but if she ever thought of it, she would enter it anyway. "Come closer, dear. I just want to tell you something." The voice said again as a tall, looming figure appeared out of the dark and walked up to the amulet.

Without bothering to asking her body first, Cyra's legs starting pulling her closer and closer until she could the person's feature. She could never guess what gender it was, it seemed to be both at the same time and both old and young as well. "It" placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look into Its eyes. This was one of the worst parts because what she saw in the eyes always changed, always worse than the last time. Fire, chaos, war and death dwelled in Its eyes. It then threw her back, as if what it saw in her eyes was disgusting and not worthy of Its attention. As she looked back at the figure, It grew taller and taller until It was huge and she was a mere ant in comparison. This was another part she always hated, it scared Cyra because she knew it was about her and she couldn't get the words out of her mind for days after. The figure bent over, as if in pain and smoke began to pour from Its mouth. As it began to recite the prophecy, it was hard for Cyra not to chant along, as she knew the words so well.

"_A burden from birth they must bear,_

_Seeking peace no other can tear._

_A curse in blood, of the old,_

_The history's pattern retold._

_The Son of Sea has selected,_

_To clear the curse of the affected._

_Bring hope, the link long lost,_

_But at a daunting cost._"

And now, she knew, the world would fade as it always did after it finished the prophecy. Yet it didn't. The figure stepped towards the amulet and plucked it from the air. Cyra could feel the power radiating from it now, even from the other side of the room. It threw the amulet at her and she caught it mid-air. She could now sense the feeling of vertigo, and the room then began to fall away. Then, everything turned black.

**Please, I love reviews, so write me message or review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I know it's been a while (sorry), but I have so many studies at the mo! It's crazy! I will try my best, but it can take a while at times... Hope you like it, as I am slowly working to make my chappies longer!  
**

**Thanks to SunsetWanderer, Kasey H****eyns, Olympus97, BeautifulNoMatterWhat ****a****n****d****Lina324****(Read their stuff!)**

Chapter 4

Percy

Gods, I hope I didn't just kill her. All I did was tell her my name and father and she then collapsed a few seconds later. Was my name poisonous now? After all that has happened, it wouldn't surprise me, I thought bitterly. Then her eyes began to glow and she began to chant a prophecy, something about _blood of old _and_ daunting costs_. Great, that's just what both of us needed, daunting costs. And out of nowhere, a glowing blue necklace then appears around her neck. What in Tartarus is going on?! She definitely had to be a demi-god, even after all the other signs; she was just too strange not to be. Her eyes flew open, staring right at me and I jerked back at the sudden movement. She obviously felt strange, as she was holding her head in her hands and muttering a healing incantation, but she did it all like she had done it a million times. Maybe she had? Maybe this was a common thing with her? Well at least, I thought, I didn't do it. "Are you alright?" I asked, and then cursed myself for being so stupid.

Of course she wasn't alright, she had just passed out, glowed and chanted. I don't think that's a description for "alright". She looked at me like she had forgotten I was there and answered "Yes. I am going to be fine."

And then as an afterthought she added, "I am Cyra, the Wildgirl."

I smiled "Why are you called the Wildgirl?" I asked curiously.

She stiffened slightly and then relaxed as she saw I meant no insult. "The animals and monsters call me that." She said without looking at me.

The monsters!? Animals I understood could talk to some people, but talking to monsters?! I wanted to ask more, how she spoke to all the monsters without them tearing her apart and why had she not been found by the gods. I even went to ask, but then I saw how clearly she didn't want to talk about. I internally sighed, whenever I talked to her it seemed like I would just walk into a dead end. "Why are you here, Percy Jackson? Why isn't a big, important Son of the Sea at one of the camps?" she said with a mild touch of interest.

I diverted my eyes; it still hurt thinking about it all. I expected her to keep pushing me for answers, but she didn't, she just sat there quietly until I was ready to meet her eye again. "It's alright you know," she said kindly, "it doesn't matter that much. I didn't mean to intrude…" she tried to finish, but I stopped her by saying "No, it's fine, I just don't have good memories there."

She nodded sadly in agreement, like she knew exactly what I meant, and after I thought about, she probably had. She looked like she had been on the streets her whole life, so she would have just as many bad memories as me. Perfect match, a small, taunting voice said in my head, the outcast and the street rat, it continued. Ignoring the voice, "Does that happen a lot? The collapsing and chanting?" I asked and then again cursed myself for being so blunt.

Again she gazed strangely at me and I thought she wasn't going to answer when she said "Not really. It's a…sometimes thing."

Wait, was that joking in her voice? Wow, maybe she was human. "How long have you been on the streets, Percy?" she asked looking up at me with those dazzling eyes.

"Two months." I answered and she smiled. "Well, for a Son of the Sea, you have lasted long. But…"she said, "You have still got _a lot_ to learn."

**Please review. Reviews make me happy and me happy means I write faster! **

**P.S. I sometimes re-read my chapters and find parts of the story I want to edit, so I've decided so my readers know that I will post chapter numbers on here and whether it's a major or minor update! It's not major, but some people might just find it useful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peeps! I know it's has been awhile (sorry, I know, I know), but I got sooo many assignments, work and stuff at the mo (SO MANY!). I love Fanfiction, but really I have to put work as a priority. Anyway hope you like it!**

**EVERYONE! I'VE MADE IT PAST THE 2000 VIEWS MARK! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S BIG OR IT'S JUST ME BUT, WOOT!**

**Thanks to my wonderful friend and Beta SunsetWanderer. Also thank you to my reviewers; Lina324 , shdeslayingboss143 and Leifconnor1234! (READ THEIR STUFF!)**

**Guys, I am re-posting this because my last chapter just wasn't up to scratch. I am really sorry guys. Also, one of the people I was travelling with is now sick, so I will not be going on holidays.**

Cyra

We became close friends; we were inseparable. Life wasn't such a challenge anymore. The monsters stopped following Percy because, I guess, he was with me. It still makes me laugh when a monster walks past in human form and Percy just stands there, completely still, staring at them as they walk away. We get a lot of strange stares when he does this and I always end up having to grab his arm and practically drag him away. Well, we get strange stares anyway, but those ones I can deal with. Stupid mortal boys.

Percy was so funny; he acted so foolishly sometimes even though he was really quite smart. For example, once we stopped and he asked why we had. He then realised we had stopped in front of a man-hole which he would have fallen into if I hadn't said something. All I could think was "Observant, much?" as he then gave me a goofy look and walked around the man-hole only to walk straight into a lamp-post.

I also wonder how I can have a friend that makes me want to laugh half the time, but also make me want to punch him in the face for the other half. Though, I must admit, it is nice to finally have a friend after three years of loneliness.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Ah!.. Um, yes, I am fine." I said, feeling stupid.

We had been sitting around a small fire, in a run-down part of town. Percy had been annoying me for two weeks about how I knew about the camps and why I wasn't the 'ordinary' demigod. This evening, I had finally given in, except I had stopped to think about everything that was happening. Percy rolled his eyes in disbelief and then made a spinning gesture with his hands, motioning for me to continue.

"The Camps… And the monsters!... And the Prophecy!..." He said, his words jolting between motion and motionless.

"Well," I said, pushing my hair back from my face, "It all started, I guess, back when I was a baby and Papa found me on the streets….."

"He found me in some dark alleyway in New York, whimpering and half frozen. He used to say it was a wonder I survived, that the gods must have been smiling on me." I said with a small, almost bitter laugh.

"The gods did not smile on me ever again. I had a rough childhood, living on the streets, though Papa sometimes swore that he would never want to live in one of those stuffy houses, that he preferred the freedom he had. I always laughed at this, who would choose to live on the streets over a home?" I said, my vision clouded for a moment with tears. Three damn years and still it hurt to speak about it. Percy patiently waited, knowing that I needed a minute to reclaim my thoughts.

"I now realise he must have been a demigod. He knew so much, especially about the gods. He would tell me stories about them and other strange tales as well. A son of Athena or maybe a son of Hermes, I guess I'll never know..."I broke momentarily, wiping the now falling tears from my cheeks.

Percy leaned forward now, sincerity shining in his eyes as he took my hand, "I am so sorry. You don't have to do this anym…"he said before I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"You know, I think I need to tell this now. Someone needs to know." I said, so quiet I thought he didn't hear me, but he then nodded his head slowly and leaned back, breaking our contact. I almost wished that he hadn't let go, it was reassuring. No more than that, I hurriedly told myself.

"Papa was old. Really, he had been old when he found me and it was a miracle he lived as long as he did. But, three years ago, that luck ran out. He grew sicker and sicker, hacking and coughing all the time. I was 13 at the time, I didn't know what to do. We couldn't afford to go to hospital, we couldn't afford any medical treatment. I had to watch him slowly waste away. Finally one day, he couldn't stand; he had tried to get up and he had fallen into a heap, wheezing and trembling. I sat next to him, helpless, trying to comfort him by telling stories and giving him water."

"Then at midnight, he spoke, 'Cyra, my dear," he said croakily, every word an effort, "I am passing from this life to the next and I am sorry to have to leave you. But, a balance must be kept, as you will know soon. I am sorry I never told you what we were, but knowledge has power and the lack has kept you safe till now. Take this, it will keep you safe.' he now whispered as he handed me a glowing ring, 'It is yours. Be safe, and promise me that you will remember that no matter what, a balance must be kept.' he finished and his eyes shut for the last time."

"I screamed and cried, destroying anything and everything near me. It wasn't fair, why did he have to leave?! And what did he mean a balance must be kept? Eventually I fell asleep, but when I woke up, Papa's body was gone. I don't mean rotted or burnt; it was gone, only leaving behind a few sparkles of gold. All I had left of him now was the stupid ring and a storybook. I wanted to throw them both out the window, yet...I couldn't. It was all I had left. So I put the ring on, picked up the book and ran."

"Leaving my bag, like my memories behind me, I sprinted away. Running just for the sake of not being still. I eventually couldn't run any further and collapsed in some dark corner, seeking peace. There were no more tears, so I did all I could do. I tried to understand what he had said. I still remember my shock of when I touch the ring's gem and it sprung into a full sized sword."

"I felt it was my duty to Papa to use it, so I spent weeks, maybe months, practising and practising, hoping to make him proud where ever he was. I never sought out company or friends, I think that you were the first person I had talked to since he died." I said sadly, the tears had become a steady stream so I could no longer see.

When I did wipe them away, I was shocked to see Percy wiping a tear from his eye. I had never seen him like this before; we might be great friends, but when it came to memories and emotions he was a brick wall. After the way he reacted the first time I asked him about his past, I never asked again, but I really wish he would tell me. He had this way of saying things that made me so curious, like he would say "Even Mr D wouldn't wear that shirt." What is was that meant to mean anyway?! Who's Mr D?

Percy straightened slightly, "So… Is your dad how you found out about the Camps?" he blurted out, as if he wanted to get over with as quickly as possible and he then winced as he realised blunt it was.

That was the thing about Percy, he was really nice and everything, just he said the stupidest things sometimes and only half the time did he then realise it.

I squirmed slightly, "I found out about the Camps back when I was.." I paused for moment, trying to remember back to the day I found the camps, "I was 15, I think. A strange man, I think he was a god or immortal, he told me that there was going to be a war and that he needed me to join. Then, I was still lost and still searching for a purpose, so I naïvely agreed without hesitation. He guided me to Camp Half Blood and said I would need to fight with the Campers. I agreed, but because I had been by myself for so long I was cautious to join the people. He grew angry and said that didn't matter if I went to the Camp as long as when the time came I fought. I agreed and waited in New York for nearly a year.

I then joined your forces when you all were guarding Olympus, I was just another Camper among the fighting. The monsters at first didn't understand why I was fighting against them, then they became angry that I was killing their kind. They asked one of their leader, Prometheus, to persuade me to join them. Of course, I refused. I left as soon as the war ended, back to the streets, wandering, hoping I would find a cause. Then this war I fought against …. I didn't know it was happening, I am sorry I did not participate."

Percy just nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. I couldn't help wondering his past, about his as I gathered the courage to ask Percy about his past, he said "I guess it's only fair I share my story too, huh?"

I nodded, not showing the relief I had that I didn't have to ask him.

"It all started on the day I killed my maths teacher…."

**WOOT! My longest chapter yet! Please review, it makes me feel nice XD!**

**Sorry again about poor chaptering. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ALL! So this is the new chapter, I hope you like it because I actually quite like this chapter myself. Also, since studies end for the term soon so I should be able to update more. And if I can get some motivation there might be a new story XD!**

**Thanks to my legendary (wink, wink) friend SunsetWanderer and my fab-u-lous reviews and readers!  
**

Percy

I told her everything. At first I was just going to tell her vague details, but her deep, hypnotising eyes kept my gaze and I couldn't help the words that continued to spill out of my mouth. They told her everything. My quests, my friends, the wars and I even told her about Annabeth, though I couldn't tell what her response was as I couldn't bring my eyes from my lap. The only thing I didn't tell her was about what happened in Tartarus and my banishment.

"I still do not understand why you are on the streets. You said you were sorry and they must have understood that it wasn't your fault." Cyra said, trouble and confusion showing across her features.

"Annabeth was lost in Tartarus, it is not your fault!" she said, frustrated that people had treated me like this.

There was a moment of complete silence; even the wind stopped blowing, as if it was waiting for the question to follow.

"It wasn't your fault, right?" she whispered, looking at the ground before slowly raising her gaze to my eyes.

I couldn't look at her; those beautiful, trusting, determined eyes that reminded me so much of Annabeth. "She..she..," I couldn't quite muster the courage to finish the words, "She sacrificed herself so I could return to the living world." I slowly murmured, barely audible as I almost wish she wouldn't hear the words at all.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and even with my eyes pinned to the ground, I could almost see her clamp her hand to her mouth.

"Sacrifice..?" She said so quietly I could have been imaging it.

If it was possible, I think my heart would have fallen out then and there. Her voice was sad and angry, maybe ashamed as well. After all, after everything, I had let the most important thing to me go. But why was she angry? She didn't even know Annabeth and she wasn't there to receive the memories that made Annabeth so special. It wasn't fair, really, I thought darkly as I tilted my head to see her reaction. She wasn't looking at me, but instead her gaze kept leaping from left to right, as if she was reading two invisible lists. A few minutes past before her eyes ceased to move and her agitated movements stilled.

"What happened Percy? Really, what happened? You would never let her…"she said before I abruptly cut her off.

I was angry; I didn't even know why.

Yeah, I was angry, but I didn't know why I was this angry. I leapt up and yelled "What?! I would never be a coward and a traitor?! Well, I was! I let Annabeth take my place. One of us had to stay for one of us to leave. Annabeth said I was more important than her and that I was needed up here, for the Giant War. Well, for once, Annabeth was wrong! They didn't need me, they don't need me and they could have won the war without me! I somehow got into my head she was right and I was important. She should be here, I should have been stronger, I should have been able to pull her up (**Mark of Athena reference, if you haven't read it, READ IT!**), I should have taken her place!" I felt the words flow out of me at her careless words.

All the anger and pain of these months tore out, seeking to destroy whatever happiness I had finally found after the War. I didn't deserve to be happy, a dark, ancient voice that wasn't quite my own said, Annabeth was dead. Dead for me. The voice urged me, urged me to release my rage, to boil over and let out the pain I held onto for months. The monster, it said, the beast who ruined everything, who ruined all my plans… Wait, what?! Cyra wasn't a beast or a monster, she had ruined nothing for me. In fact, she had only ever helped me. Still, the voice quavered before speaking again, she said that you were a weakling and that you were a liar. She was angry that Annabeth died for you? Why was she angry? She didn't even know Annabeth! It continued with the confidence returning to its voice.

"Percy. Calm yourself! I mean no insult! There is no need to bring powers into this!" she said with anger creeping into her voice.

She was pointedly glaring at my hands which I now noticed had started making small tornados of water and all the water in the room was slowly inching towards me. I couldn't care less about using my powers and she stiffened as if she was expecting a fight.

"Percy, what are you doing? I don't want to fight you. We can sort this out without fighting." She said, draining all anger out of her voice.

She's afraid of you, she's afraid of your power, she's afraid of fighting you, the little, now confident and powerful, voice whispered in my head. With good reason, of course, it remarked slyly, but afraid of you nonetheless. Show it your power; put this monster in its place, beat it until it bleeds! The voice pushed, anger and hope in its tone now.

"Percy? Percy! PERCY!" Cyra spoke again and I realised that I have been just standing here with two tornados at my side.

Her cautious, caring and mildly irritated words broke the stupor and the voice in my head vanished. Shaking my head and releasing the tornados, I half-sat/collapsed onto the floor and stared up into Cyra's worried and curious eyes.

"Monster?" I asked myself aloud before falling into a dark, nightmare filled sleep.

**Please review! It makes me want to update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! Sorry, I know I said I would try to update while I was on break, but some foreseen events happened, so sorry. Anyway, here it is!**

**Thanks to SunsetWanderer, Sorry that username is taken and Incinerator1!**

Cyra

Bloody Tartarus, this was bad. All I was going to say was that letting Annabeth sacrifice herself for him wasn't really his style. I now realised how much of an idiot I was; how could I be so blunt about such a delicate subject. He knew what had happened and I had awoken that pain. He had become furious, screaming and shouting at me about not understanding. He had probably been beating himself up since her death and I had then basically re-opened that wound painfully and thrown around all his mistakes. Afterwards he had used his powers to command two small tornados to his side. I had tried to reason with him except this seemed to make him angrier. Then out of the blue he stopped. He dropped the tornados and collapsed to the floor. His final word had been "Monster?", but it wasn't an insult; it was a question. Why would Percy be questioning whether I was a monster?

After he fell into unconsciousness all the water in the room pooled around him; maybe it was healing him? I tried to drag him away from the open but the water created a strong hold on him and I couldn't break it. When Percy stirred, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. I had no idea what to say; what do you say after a breakdown like that? I couldn't help think about what caused the breakdown, maybe my careless words caused him to…I don't know… fall into a memory? Or maybe he was possessed again like he was while he was questing with the Seven **(Another Mark of Athena reference. If you've read it and still don't understand, ask me. I'm happy to help :)**. Percy sat up slowly, his eyes unfocused, and shook his head, literally, like a dog shaking off water. Water sprayed everywhere; coming off his clothes, hair and body. Some of it flew onto the ground. Though, I'm going to say 99% landed on me, soaking me thoroughly.

Percy finally looked up at me, "What happened?" he asked drowsily and then he thought better of it and continued with "What happened and why do you look like a drowned cat?"

I made a choking noise, "Drowned cat?! I do not look like a drowned cat!" I said indignantly, forgetting completely about our fight.

Percy raised a tired, yet confident, eyebrow, "Have you seen yourself lately?" he said cockily, with his lopsided smile appearing.

I made another noise; less a choke, more a squeak, "You son of a Minotaur! I am not a bloody drowned cat! You're the one who shook water on me!" I said, letting my temper show slightly.

Percy's smile and raised eyebrow vanished leaving only a curious scowl, "Seriously, what happened and why are you wet? I do not remember shaking on you."

See, that's one of the problems of ADHD; it can be really hard to focus on one topic if something more interesting pops up. Percy collapsing, add some flying water; poof! It's funny really, most of the time I have to remind Percy to come back to Planet Reality.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I murmured and I launched into a recount of what happened.

Throughout my re-telling his face became more and more troubled. When I got to the parts where he started insulting me Percy began to wince with every word. At the end he looked positively depressed.

"Did I really say all those terrible things?" he said.

I nodded solemnly, "It's alright; really it is. It was my careless words. Just forget about this; I feel as bad as you do." I said, wishing he would just forget about it.

He obviously felt horrible; it always hurt him to hurt his friends. He made an action as if to disagree with me, but using my hand I cut him off with a flick. Percy tried again and I now realised he wasn't going to stop until he apologised, which really wasn't necessary. So, I turned around swiftly, plonked down on the ground and tried to lay down in the most comfortable position possible.

"Goodnight Percy." I said softly and then stopped, waiting a few seconds to see if I would get a response.

After waiting for what seemed like a minute with no response I then said loudly "Goodnight, Perseus Jackson."

I heard a squeak of indignation and then a murmur of defeat.

"Fine then, you win. 'Night." He grumbled and I heard him lay down.

I had just about fallen to sleep when the wind picked up. At first a small breeze and then suddenly a gale of furious wind. The air's cold fingers reached in at me, so I huddled further into myself. I decided to sit up to see if Percy was awake when I heard a loud snore. Never mind, I thought dully. Rolling my eyes, I turned over and fell into a deep, restless sleep.

The gale had stopped earlier, while I was still asleep, but that metallic smell of a storm still lingered in the air and the sky was dark and brooding. We had walked back into the centre of the city as it was easier to beg here. Sometimes instead of stealing, which we tried to avoid most of the time, we would have competitions between each other to see which of us could earn the most money. Most of the time I won; the big puppy dog eyes and the "please help me" speech was pretty convincing. I used to feel really bad doing it because some days people who were no better off than me would drop money in and it made me feel terrible. Nowadays I'm not so bothered; I have realised I did actually need the money so really I wasn't scamming them. I asked Percy once whether he ever felt bad about begging and he had looked at me like I was mad so I dropped the subject.

I was winning, like usual, when Percy who had been sitting next me leapt to his feet. I was about to calm him down, thinking he had seen a monster or something when he grabbed his bag and turned to face me.

"Stuff. Grab. We're going now." he practically barked at me and then dragged me to my feet.

Breaking into a run and dragging me behind him, Percy gave me little chance to see what we were running from. When I did manage to turn around we had already run quite a far way and we were hiding in a dark alleyway. There was no one there anymore, of course, but when I went to speak Percy clamped a hand over my mouth. His eyes said to me not to say a word so I nodded and he removed his hand. I had just about gotten over the shock when a male voice behind me made me jump,

"It has been a while, _friend_."

**OOOOOH, I wonder who it is?! I got some requests for some more characters... Here are the new one/s! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! This is a bit of a filler chapter, but important nonetheless :) ALSO, I have just published a new story for Thor. It's called "The Soldier They Left Behind" and if you could spare some time to go have a look I would be very grateful! Thanks to SunsetWanderer!**

**IMPORTANT! The people from Percy's past were some of his best friends back when he was at Camp. Also, Lysian is pronounced phonetically (in my head, maybe not in real life) as lies-e-un.**

Chapter 8

Percy

My day had started out pretty badly. After screaming/shouting/raging at Cyra and collapsing, I was sure that day couldn't get worse. By now I should have learnt not to test the Fates. My sleep was filled with monsters and giants chasing me. Towards the end of my nightmares one the monster finally caught me, but when I blinked the monster had disappeared. I was in an empty, black room with no door and I was completely alone. Then a swirl vortex of night appeared and a large figure stepped out. It was huge and they towered over me, making me lean back to see it in its entirety. Its face besides eyes and mouth were featureless, only smooth purple-y black skin.

"Perseus Jackson, the legendary hero," It spat out, making the words sound like insults, "We are meeting face to face at last. It is _such_ an honour."

Even though this giant person was mocking me I couldn't help straighten. I had always had a hard time giving respect to bullies; not matter how powerful.

"Now Perseus," it said, annoyed at my rebellious action, "We don't want to be making me angry now do we?" it then continued, trying to add humour to its voice which only it made it sound pitiful.

Every bone in my body told me to shake my head and kneel to this huge person. Obviously they were an immortal or god of some form, but running through all the myths I couldn't find any that seemed to fit. The urge to kneel still ran around my head, but since when had I let common sense get in the way.

I asked the first response that came to mind, "Who are you?" I stuttered out, trying to seem braver than I felt.

The figure chuckled, finding my words apparently funny, "Oh wouldn't you love to know? Oh I am sorry, mortal hero. It would ruin the game if I told you" It said in a harsh, fake jokingly way.

Game? Game?! What game? I looked up into its face, about to question what this "game" was when I made another mistake. I looked into its eyes. They were deep, cold and unforgiving. The eyes held terrifying images of destruction, grotesque death and suffering. They hypnotised me, but not in the way Cyra's eyes did; these eyes chained me to them with a dark and sick curiosity. I finally broke off as I could start to feel my knees swaying and I soon fell to the ground. My limbs became paralysed for no apparent reason.

"Now hero," it continued as I lay, useless, on the floor, "Don't be disobeying me again. Listen when glorious fortune whispers in your ears." It purred.

The darkness slipped over me and I fell back into back into heavy sleep.

After I had woken and shaken myself on Cyra (I swear it was an accident!), she had given me a recount of what had happened. It was even more horrible than I remembered. She obviously was trying to play it down, but I could still see the hurt behind her words. I had tried to apologise, but Cyra being as stubborn as she was said that "it was her fault" and "to forget about it". Then after I refused to just forget the argument she had laid down and ignored me. Even the next morning pretty much entirely sucked. We had gone out to try to earn some money and then…

"It has been a while, _friend_."

The words were spat out as insults and the acid behind them stung. I spun around and there they were; two people I had called friends and would have willingly given my life to save theirs. Will Solace and Annorra Castiel, two of my best friends. They had matured since I had last saw them; Will's tan had deepened and we were the same height now. Annorra had grown to look even more like her father, Ares, with her dark, reddish eyes and her black hair sweeping across her face. Annorra pulled out her knife and walked towards me with Will right behind her. She looked just about ready to gut me I thought as I met her eyes.

"Hello Percy. What dark hole have you crawled out of? I thought the Gods would have condemned you to the Fields of Punishment after the things you did." She hissed letting her glinting knife back her words.

My heart twisted; she used to be one of my best friends and she was accusing me of a horror I didn't commit.

"I didn't do it, Annorra. I told you, actually, I told you both, but you wouldn't listen. Do you think I would really do that to two demigods?" I threw back, silently hoping she would remember our friendship and actually listen.

Unfortunately, Annorra's flaw had always been her temper and pride. Her anger flared; and her eyes started to smoulder.

"You're a monster! Miranda showed the proof that you did it! Riptide was stained with their blood! Who else on Gaea's earth could have been?!" she yelled back.

My heart sank; another sin I had hoped to leave behind. Except this one I didn't actually committed. It was obvious that Annorra wasn't going to sway so I turned to Will.

Before I could start a surprised "What?!" came from behind me. I had completely forgotten about Cyra.

Will and Annorra both jumped before Will leapt forward and placed his knife on her throat, "Who are you? Are you another traitor?" he said, not trusting, but not quite aggressive.

Ok, now I was angry.

I expected Cyra to jump into to battle-mode, but as always she took the calculated, calm way.

"I am Cyra Lysian and neither Percy nor I are traitors. Who, may I ask, are you and what business do you seek with us?" she calmly, completely in control.

As Will stood there, gaping, Cyra stepped forward lightly, swatted the knife away and came to my side. She had a perfect façade of collected and cool, but I could see her hands trembling as she tried to understand the situation. Will recovered from his shock and had come to standing at Annorra's side, obviously trying to understand Cyra and her motives.

"Do you truly not know the crimes he," Will said with disgust as pointed towards me, "Has committed or are you so bloodthirsty that you do not care?"

Cyra blinked and I could almost see her thoughts turning as she struggled to respond, "I am aware that Percy... made a mistake. It was not a crime in itself as I believe it was her choice and responsibility. I do not believe either of us are bloodthirsty and Percy is my friend. I will not betray him to you."

That seemed to take them by surprise as they didn't move or react to her words. It may have been my imagination, but I swear the anger behind Will and Annorra's eyes dimmed. Maybe Cyra's cautious words had reminded them of our past friendship.

"So, you know of Annabeth? But do you of the other demigod blood he has on his hands?" Will asked cryptically as Cyra then gave me a shocked look.

Will shook his head in disgust, "Of course he wouldn't tell you. He's too much of a coward to face his own bloody horrors." He spoke with a sneer.

I glared at Will and Annorra before turning to Cyra, hoping she would believe me over them, but her eyes revealed her thoughts. Confusion, hurt and betrayal shone through her eyes and it hurt to see it was all aimed at me. No one moved or spoke, each waiting for the other to speak. Annorra was still giving me a death stare and Will seemed positive that Cyra was some form of a criminal.

A loud sigh was heard as Cyra finally broke the silence, "Is anyone going to tell me or do I have to go all the way to Camp Half-Blood just to have this story explained?" she exasperatedly, glaring at Will and Annorra.

Annorra sighed in exasperation, "Where do you even start a story like this?", she asked herself before continuing quietly, "I guess it started the day we burnt the burial shrouds…"

**CLIFF! HAHA! Any ideas about what going to happen? Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I hit a writer's block wall and then my beta went half a world away! I sort of hate myself for writing this chapter, so, NO RAGING! Also wanted to say, 5000 reads! That's an all-time best for me; thanks guys! :D Anyway, here it is!**

_I guess it started the day we burned the burial shrouds…"_

"The burning was silent except for the words of prayer that mingled with the last rites. The Camp was deathly silent, the usual bustle and background noise had all but disappeared. We all parted ways, each going to their own place to mourn. I had lost two siblings, so I was lost in my own grief and didn't really notice what was going on around me. I had gone to the Poseidon cabin with Will in hope of speaking with Percy, but Tyson, who had returned to Camp for the burning, said that he hadn't seen him in hours. I hadn't worried; I couldn't have known what he truly was doing." She said, sending a poisonous glare towards Percy before redirecting her focus back to me.

"At dinner, I had tried to speak with Percy, but he refused to say anything more than one word answers. I still had not worried, thinking simply he was mourning the heavy loss Camp had felt. It was only when he stood up to speak did doubt start to arise. 'Fellow Campers,' he had said as he stepped onto the raised dais in the Mess, 'Over the past days we have had to say goodbye to many of our family and our friends. The Giant War is still only a fresh memory in our hearts. I know that I have made mistakes that I cannot change and I have made mistakes that I will take to my grave. I know that many disagree and have disagreed with my actions towards the Giant War, so now I ask for acceptance and forgiveness for these decisions. I know that we are all still hurting and that the pain is still fresh, but I feel we need to let go of these faults. Our deceased Campers would want us to forget these mistakes and bloody battles.' At first it had sounded like the Percy _I knew_, but then it changed to a cold, darker speech that just… didn't. I honestly was lost for words at these stony views. My thoughts echoed around the Mess as stunned expressions and words fell over the Campers until Malcolm stood. This was even more surprising; Malcolm hated Percy for letting Annabeth die." She said as Will nodded and Percy's eyes steeled as he tried to hide old memories.

"All eyes then swept from Percy to Malcolm. Percy sent a grateful smile to him and Malcolm winced slightly. As Malcolm spoke the frost of Percy's words melted from the crowd and people began to stand, 'In the past, we have had our differences. I understand now that we cannot be divided by things that are in the past. I pass forgiveness to you Percy, as long as you can pass yours to me. Come family, stand and show your support for the future!' A chorus of support came forth from the campers and Percy and Malcolm returned to their seats. A more comfortable, yet still sad, silence fell over the Mess once more. The silence was the reason we could hear the scream." Annorra snapped off and closed her eyes as if she was gathering strength while Will placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"'No!' the anguished yell echoed around the silent camp and sent everyone into over-drive. Grabbing weapons, everyone ran out of the Mess towards the woods where the scream had originated. Percy led the charge, calling for the campers to follow him as he sped off towards the woods. When we entered and realised that we actually had no idea where the scream came from, the trees started to whisper. The dryads showed the way and told us of the poison. That something dark was contaminating the forest, something that made them weep and shiver. They wouldn't tell us anymore, but this was enough to hurry our pace. We stepped into a clearing and the stench of blood overwhelmed me. In the centre, two still bodies lay splayed across the grass and a single figure crouching next to them, weeping into its hands. Nyssa stepped toward the figure, in her hand was a wary sword, ready yet lowered. 'What happened here?' she called softly as a few of her siblings and other campers stepped forward. The figure tensed and spun with a dagger in their hand, waving the small weapon in a desperate fashion. 'Miranda?' a surprised Will choked out as he appeared next to me. Nyssa stepped forward and pried the weapon from Miranda's hand as she whispered comforting words to the distraught girl. 'Tell me what happened.' she said as the group of campers slowly drew together to form a loose semi-circle in front of the two girls. Miranda's eyes ducked and weaved among the crowd, searching and sweeping between each face until they finally came to rest. 'Him!' she screamed, 'The monster who killed them, who killed my sister!' she finished, pointing an accusing finger. An accusing finger right at _him_." Annorra grimaced as she remembered the bloody memory and turned her eyes to glare through Percy's skull.

"The silence that followed her words was like no other I had ever known. The silence was deafening and weighed on us like a ton of bricks. Percy had looked back at her in shock as she then collapsed in on herself into a pile of tears and sobs. Walking forward with a purpose, he stepped past Miranda and Nyssa towards the two bodies that lay on the forest floor. They were misshapen and bloody, only barely distinguishable that one was male and one was female. Crouching next to one, he reached forward and plucked something from the corpse's neck. A necklace with a vine wreath encircling an ear of wheat; the pendant that a certain daughter of Demeter wore proudly everyday as it was a present from her mother for her efforts in the Titan and Giant War. Sobs and murmurs of comfort were heard from the crowd as the other campers came to realise the truth. Moving on, paying no respect to our dead, Percy moved to the body next to the corpse of Katie Gardiner. A sword lay forgotten next to this next body and it looked strangely familiar. I walked forward, ignoring the questioning looks from the campers I passed as I came to stand next to the male corpse. I then knelt and picked up the bloody sword as I noticed an inscription on the hilt. "δύναμη.", I read aloud as a few of my other siblings walked towards me. I knew this sword and its owner well; I had battled with him numerous times. After all he was my brother." She finished as the word _brother _came out slightly strangled.

"Katie and Sherman's bodies were cruelly mutilated, in ways that even now are imprinted in my mind. Miranda said afterwards that she had been looking for Katie when she had heard shouts. When she had run over, she found Sherman dead and Katie dying. Katie had said that it was Percy who had killed her and it wasn't like it was something she would lie about. This recount had only caused Miranda to cry harder and curl up into herself. I admit, I don't remember much after that, but I do remember this. Percy was the proven killer. Killing a fellow demigod leaves a stain of death upon the murderous weapon so when Riptide, the sword that never leaves Percy's side, was found with their death stain there was no question. He was dragged away as he pleaded innocence, but the evidence was undeniable. He was marked as a liar, a traitor and a murderer. The ancient rites were taken from him, so he cannot enter Olympus or any other demigod place. He was banished with a warning. If he ever came back, he wouldn't be the only one to die; his mortal mother would also take the blame. Then the almighty Perseus Jackson, the once heroic leader of the Greek demigods, was thrown from the Camp. We thought he was dead, killed and punished by the Gods." Annorra finished as she spun to face me.

"Did you know that?!" she demanded, "Did you know of the blood that stains his hands?!" she shouted in a crazed voice. Passers-by stopped to stare as Annorra's anger began to rise.

"HE KILLED MY BROTHER!" she screeched "You have no idea how it feels! And then, he still tried to prove his innocence even after the death on Riptide was found! He is a monster!"

"Who are you? Really, who are you?!" Annorra with an equally loud voice as suddenly passers-by ignored us to go on with their lives.

"No God has mentioned a demigod named Cyra and you're obviously not human. So, what are you, a monster or a beas-" she faded off as I stepped forward with my sword in my hand.

_How could this happen_, I thought. I finally find a friend and it turns out that he's a murderer! Another friend I will lose! Yet, I couldn't believe it; Percy would never kill someone in cold-blood! He was too goofy, too kind and too Percy-y to be a killer. Now, this person was accusing me of being a monster and reminding me that I didn't know my parents and that my Papa is dead. _Maybe you are a monster,_ a voice whispered to me, _maybe that's why the monsters speak to you_. I furiously batted away the thought as I yelled at Annorra.

"Does it truly matter?" I demanded, "After all you have said, you worry about who I am?! Yes, I am not human and no, I do not know who my parents. I do know how it feels to lose someone you love and three years I have been alone because of it! Percy is the only one in three years who has shown me kindness! And you know what, I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" I practically screamed at her, unshed tears starting to fill my eyes.

She stepped back along with Will and Percy. I hated myself for it, but I was so angry. Wait, what are they doi…

"Cyra," Percy said, "I think you might have finally been claimed."

δύναμη = Strength

**OMGS! Who do you think claimed Cyra? Why do you think Percy may or not have killed Katie and Sherman? He pleaded innocent, but Riptide had their blood!? Tell me what you think!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo! I thought I would post this little filler chapter early as it has no real importance (though, you could probably call finding Cyra's godly parent out important) and I posted the last chapter late. So here is Chapter 11! (I changed the numbering around because it was annoying me :)**

**Thanks to SunsetWanderer, Zeus795, combinemanc and Pheonix the Shade goddess!**

Chapter 11

Percy

I swear by my father Poseidon and twelve Gods of Olympus that I didn't kill those campers! I swore in front of the Gods and yet I was still cast out! The campers, my friends, made it clear how they felt about and I still carry the scars. I left it all behind and I tried to start again by staying away from my mother and all my family. Still, my past life's shadows are coming to haunt me.

* * *

A holographic image floated above Cyra's head, bobbing in slow motion as she moved. I had never seen the symbol before and I was sure I knew all God's symbols; minor and major. It was a circle; perfectly round and looked like it belonged in a temple as blood red characters spilled out. The circle itself was black and seemed to suck in all the light and colour surrounding it. It gave off black light; not as in glow-in-the-dark black light, as in it gave off an absence of light. The circle then spontaneously exploded in more "black light" and disappeared. A heavy silence followed before Will burst into a wave of incessant, quick-fire nonsense.

"Was that what I think it was?! But! No.. I couldn't be… Well, it coul… No it couldn… I don't know! Bah! Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was!?" he sputtered out in Annora's general direction.

"Well thank you. That was _realllly _helpful." I said sarcastically, but I was completely ignored as Annora started to speak.

"I don't know. I really hope it wasn't," she said as she paled a few tones "because if it was we are in big trouble."

All the while as Will and Annorra whispered together and became grim Cyra became ecstatic.

"I've been claimed! Finally! I've been claimed!" she chanted and danced in mini circles, completely oblivious to the forbidding atmosphere.

She walked up to me with an adorable and inquiring smile as she questioned me, "Who claimed me?! Who's symbol was it? Oh, was it Athena? I reckon I could be her kid. Or Persephone, she's pretty cool and I really like flowers. Or…"

She continued to ramble on about who she hoped her godly parent was as Annorra and Will walked over from their secretive discussion. Their serious expressions caused a knot of doubt in my stomach, but Cyra's question brought me back.

"Actually any parent will be awesome! Tell me Percy, c'mon please tell me!" Cyra's eyes were hopeful and alight with excitement.

Annorra walked past her and came towards me as Cyra's excitement finally died down. She seemed to have only just noticed the dismal conversation.

"Do you recognise the symbol?" Annora asked me and for the first time today she forgot to add spite or hate to her words.

I shook my head and she clicked her tongue as she became lost in thought.

"No, that would make sense." She said and she started to pace between me and Will. "Chiron only taught us recently and the only other people he told were Leo, Piper and Nico. He said it would cause chaos among the other campers if it got out and he said it was only a possibility."

I honestly was impatient now and this cryptic mumbling only served to annoy me further.

"Would you spit it out? Who's symbol is it?" I said a little more harshly than I intended and the thoughtfulness melted away from Annorra to be replaced with indignant anger.

"The ancient one who we dare not speak their name in fear of their terrible wrath." She said as if reading from a script.

I rolled my eyes and Cyra rolled her hand to beckon Annorra to continue.

"The first being of Creation. That's who the symbol belongs to. We were told to never speak their name because names have power." She continued meekly.

"Chaos? This is bad, I didn't know she could have kids; I thoug…" I said before Annorra cut me off with an angry motion of her hand.

"No, you imbecile! The parent of Chaos, the first being! Anyparxía, the Ruler of Nothingness and Creator of Everything." She snapped off.

I didn't know who this was, as far as I knew Chaos was the first being, but even I knew this was bad.

"So… To sum that all up, my parent is the first being; the being that created everything and everyone, including the Gods?" Cyra asked and she sounded like she wished she was wrong.

Annorra nodded and I heard Cyra gulp loudly.

"Err… Ok." She said awkwardly.

**By the way, Anyparxía doesn't exist in Greek mythology ****and they are my OC. ****(That doesn't mean it doesn't exist :), if you don't get the symbol I used or the name, just PM me and I'll clear it up.)**** Also, Will Solace may be a bit OOC because I really don't remember him being described a lot through out the series.**


End file.
